


I Love You Most

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: The length of the chapters depend on my mood.





	1. Chapter 1

Went to get groceries.

-Thomas

 

He placed the note back on the nightstand and rolled over to Thomas's side of the bed. It was warm. Thomas's side was always warm. It also smelled like vanilla, which was what Thomas smelled like. The warmth and smell comforted James. His eyelashes fluttered close. He sighed softly, allowing himself to sink into the warmth, and inhaled the sweet smell before drifting off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of the chapters depend on my mood.


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up and smiled when he saw Thomas. He cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Hello." James whispered into Thomas's ear and kissed it. Thomas gasped slightly in his sleep. Thomas's ears were sensitive and James found it adorable and hot. James smirked and gently bit Thomas's ear. A soft moan escaped Thomas's lips, though he was still asleep. James hummed and licked across Thomas's ear and bit his ear lobe. "Fuck!" Thomas's eyes flew open and his jaw slacked letting out a high pitched moan. James chuckled and kissed Thomas's forehead. "James." Thomas shivered and gave James and playful glare. "I couldn't resist. I love the noises you make." James smiled against Thomas's neck and a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You're such a tease." Thomas murmured and James gave an amused scoff. "I love you." James kissed Thomas's cheek. "I love you more." Thomas kissed James's forehead. "I love you most." James smiled softly and Thomas turned over and curled up and his ears were red. James smiled fondly and spooned Thomas and kissed his shoulder before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of the chapters depend on my mood.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang and startled James awake. "Ugh." James huffed and snuggled up to Thomas and hugged his waist. "Go away person." He mumbled into Thomas's shoulder and closed his eyes. The doorbell rang again and Thomas's eyes flew open and he gasped slightly. James clicked his tongue and got out of bed. Rough rapping on the door made Thomas whine and James grunted. "I just want to sleep with my husband, but no, some idiot decides to disturb us." James sighed and put his robe on and walked downstairs, walking into the living room. He glared at the door before opening it and gasped.  **Fuck.** James thought when he saw who was at the door. He groaned in annoyance and rubbed his face.  **This day has gone bad...** James frowned and his jaw twitched as he stepped aside.  **I hate Monday's.** James grumbled as the person who woke him and his husband up walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of the chapters depend on my mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaron Burr.** James sighs and closes the door. "Hello, James. Where's Thomas?" Burr's voice annoyed James, not because it was an awful voice, but because it was his and Thomas's day off and the only voice he wanted to hear was Thomas's. "Hello, Aaron. Thomas is upstairs, sleeping." James pointed to the stairs as he sat down with a grunt. Burr looked at the stairs and hummed. "I've come to invite you both to my daughter's birthday party." Aaron grins, clasping his hands together. "When is it?" James cleared his throat and looked at Burr. "It's tomorrow at five o'clock." Aaron smiled and bounced on his heels. "I'll ask Thomas." James gives him a small smile.  **Please go now.** James thought, and looked at Aaron with an awkward smile. "Alright, I'll see you two later." Aaron grins and leaves. James sighed in relief and sankn into the couch. "I hate parties..." James murmured and turned the TV on, letting himself get lost in whatever was on.


	5. Chapter 5

_James..._

_James..._

_James!_

 

James snapped out of his trance and looked around for the voice that startled him. He looked up in front of himself and saw Thomas looking at him worried. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled softly. Thomas averted his eyes and gnawed at his bottom lip, driving James insane. "Who was at the door?" Thomas started nibbling at the pad of his thumb. "Aaron. He invited us to his daughter's birthday party." James watched as Thomas started to try and bite through the skin and his lips pursed. "We don't have to go. You don't like parties and I don't really feel well." Thomas winced, almost breaking the skin. "You don't feel well? What's wrong?" James stood up and crossed his arms, looking at Thomas with worry worn on his face. "Nothing to worry about. I just have a headache and my throat is hurting slightly." Thomas bit his thumb and tapped his foot. "Thomas, stop doing that." James frowned. "Doing what?" Thomas averted his eyes to James's. "Stop hurting yourself." James's voice was firm. "I'm not." Thomas grunted. "Whatever. Go lay down." James huffed and sat down rubbing the back of his neck. "No." Thomas clicked his tongue. "Whatever." James looked down at his shoes. "I'm going out." Thomas grumbled and walked out slamming the door. James flinched and sighed sadly, laying down and falling asleep hugging himself.


	6. Chapter 6

James wakes up to a scream. "Thomas?!" James jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. Thomas had stubbed his toe. "Are you okay?!" James runs to Thomas and looks at him wide eyed. Thomas hiccuped and giggled. "I'm fine, Jemmy." Thomas slurred his words and James pursed his lips. "You're drunk." James ground his teeth together. "No I'm not." Thomas pouted and stumbled a bit. "You are. You reek of alcohol." James growled and twisted his fingers into Thomas's jacket and knocked their foreheads together. Thomas hissed in pain and giggled. "Jemmy wants to play." Thomas sang and wrapped his arms around James's waist. "No. Jemmy does not want to play." James snarled and gripped Thomas's jaw. Thomas whimpered and hiccuped. "Yes he does." Thomas giggled and grabbed James's bum cheeks and ground his hips into James's. "Thomas." James held back his moans and bit Thomas's bottom lip. The taller man yipped and shivered. "Jemmy does wanna play." Thomas whined and slipped a leg between James's legs. "Thomas, I do not want to play." James sneered and shoved Thomas onto the couch and went to the kitchen. Thomas sniffled and curled up hugging himself. "Jemmy does wanna play..." Thomas fell asleep shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> The length of the chapters depend on my mood.


End file.
